The New Tale of Ron Weasley
by TARDIS BLUE PROPHET
Summary: Ron was always considered a strange child but when the weasleys try to alter him they mess with fate and she.is.pissed. His gift were taken and fate wants a redo because he may be the most important piece in this war. Powerful!Nature!Ron
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not stopping my other stories but I've lost inspiration, so until I find it, I've decided to start another about Ron. I believe he gets a bad rep for making a total of two mistakes but the last one really doesn't count since he was under the influence of a horcrux and tried to come back right after he left. I've been searching for days to try and find a story that shows Ron as a strong member of the trio or at least independent and powerful, so I wrote one myself. I have a small idea where this story will go but I can't be sure because as most of you know stories can sometimes completely take-over, so here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: If only I could own Harry Potter. I really don't get the point of this because if I tried to steal this every Harry Potter fan would know I'm lying and be on me like hounds but whatever. Even though it is completely pointless for me to say this, I don't own Harry Potter and never will so there. **

**Ch.1 – A Little Background**

I was always an odd child. When I was younger, I would spend all my time staring at the walls. At the young age of four, I would spend hours in the wood around our house talking to the trees and swearing they could understand me. Fred and George would tease me ruthlessly about it. They would make up songs about me being a freak, but I only smiled at them because they would never see the world as I saw it. They would never hear the way the trees sang to each other or how the ants worked as a single unit, not even how the unknown creatures worked in the shadows of the world. When I was six, I would converse with the animals around the house and it was as if they would hear me too. I even had an imaginary friend who I would talk to for hours on end. I remember that Ginny used to be able to see the things I saw. We would carry on long conversations with the forest creatures. I still remember the stories they would tell us about the Earth and how children understand the world better than any adult ever could. When I asked the creatures why, they would tell me that a long time ago children were raised by the forests and even had gifts and abilities that helped them survive until they were old enough to live on their own. During early generations, the people remembered these gifts but instead of moving on, they spent their whole lives trying to get back what they lost. Most of the people went insane and died very early. Others tried to carry on with their lives but never forgot what they had lost and when the people gave their children to the forest they went through the same thing. This continued for years until one man came to the forest tired and weary and asked, with his final breath, why they would do this to their children, why they would want to cause them all this pain and sadness. The forest heard his last anguished cry and felt it deep within its heart. It had also gone through the pain of watching their children being taken over by sadness and grief. They could no longer watch as each generation became worst and worst. The forest stopped speaking to any humans and children were no longer raised by nature, though they could still speaks with creatures. After they reached the age of six, they lost this gift and could no longer understand the world as they used to and never remembered being able to. This was known as the time of ignorance. The people who were around before the time of ignorance never spoke of their lost powers and as years continued, the abilities began to skip kids until it was rare to even be able to have these abilities past infancy. These stories were even better than magic to me. Apparently, some kids could control elements, some could fly, others could control plants and animals, and there were also children who could change forms. I thought this was amazing and Ginny and I asked if we had any powers. My 'imaginary' friend, Miracle, only laughed and said I would figure it out someday but Ginny had apparently gotten her gifts early. She could control the wind. I asked how I would get my gifts if I couldn't remember anything but she only smiled at me and jokingly responded "that would be telling". Ginny used her powers constantly and we loved using them around the house and in the forest. She would levitate us onto trees or make flowers dance around her. Her hair reminded me of flames so it appeared that flowers and fire were doing a spirited dance around her face. It was wonderful until Ginny turned six and we slowly began to grow apart. She started to notice that her powers were dimming and she began to gradually visit the forest less and less. When I would bring up old stories of our visits, she would look at me confused. I think that was when we both realized that she was losing her gifts and she just looked at me in horror and cried hysterically. Over the next few days, I would try to jog her memory but it was no use. On the third day, when I mentioned going to the forest her brown eyes locked on my bluish green ones and I noticed they appeared to have dimmed. Then, she asked a question that truly crushed me. In a softer voice than I was used to she'd frowned at me and asked rather rudely "why would I do that?" I didn't know how to respond so I just shook my head sadly, walked to the forest and planted myself on a rock. Miracle materialized out of a nearby tree and looked down on me pityingly. She rested herself on a nearby rock and stared at me for awhile until she finally spoke.

"It was her time you know? You two had both sensed that her memory was fading and she could barely control the wind around her anymore. I love Ginny as my child but I knew that she would leave us too and move on with her life. I will always miss her and I will do my best to watch after her, but even that will have to end soon when she no longer needs the protection I have to offer." Her usually light ocean blue eyes showed deep sadness and her eyes shined with unshed tears. The hair that Ron had loved because it seemed to change colors was a dull black and cascaded down her back in straight plain lines. I had never seen something so sad. My mom hadn't even looked like that when my brothers went to Hogwarts or when Ginny and I had gone missing for a few hours. Actually, she hadn't even noticed I was gone but was frantic when she couldn't find Ginny. The twins had found this particularly funny. I was used to it. I was just another boy to feed and clothe. I wasn't important to her and she, like the rest of his family, believed there was something wrong with me. It had been getting worst as Ginny began to show signs of maturing but I stayed the same. I was, after all, getting older and still believed in imaginary friends. My brothers had gone as far as to call me an embarrassment and disgrace to the Weasley name. The forest was the only family I had that truly cared about me and once I lost that I would be all alone.

"I have no one, Miracle. Soon, I will be all alone and I will lose the only family I have. I'm not important to this family. Ginny's left me and my brothers and parents never cared. What will I do without these visits? I still have about four more years until I go to Hogwarts, but even there I'll be unimportant. No one will notice another Weasley boy attending. If I succeed, it won't be important because one of my brothers did it first. I'm worthless to this world. There was no point in me being here," Ron finished voicing his inner fears. When he looked up from the rock he had been monitoring, as if it was the most important thing in this world, he was surprised to see Miracle giving him an icy glare. Her hair had turned a violent shade of red that matched his own and she was looming over him like an avenging angel.

"Ron, never say that again. I will not allow it." ahe said as she kissed his head. Ron's face had gone pale and he flushed a deep red that went into his roots.

"Now," she began calmly. " You are the most special boy I have ever met and that is impressive considering how old I am and no, I will not tell you how old that is. You are smart and kind and unlike some of the other boys I met, didn't get upset over little things. You are loyal and I would be proud to be your real mother. Your family may not see how special you are but I do. I can see it in your eyes and the way that you carry yourself that you are destined for greatness. I will always be watching over you. Ron. Never forget that. I lo-…." She was abruptly cut off by the sound of a branch snapping. Ron glanced over his shoulder. Fred and George stood side-by-side smiling wickedly as if they had finally caught their prey.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and riddle me this. **

**Who's famous last words were 'More Weight!' and why was he saying this? Good luck reades and if you haven't read my other stories, just know I'm open to flames**


	2. Goodbye is always difficult

**A/N: I can already see all of the angry comments I will get for this chapter. Fred and George may seem a bit harsh but I'm not making them out to be the enemy. I love those two, but I have sibling and so do my friends, so I have plenty of evidence. Siblings' number one job is to annoy the heck out of their other siblings. It's an interesting cycle. You'd be surprised at some of the things my siblings and I have said to each other in the heat of the moment and it was even worst when we were younger. Anyways, even in the books, Fred and George are sometimes mean to Ron and they're older teenagers. Imagine them as young kids. Remember these are the two who changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider and almost made him make an unbreakable vow. This story is not made for bashing Weasleys but to give Ron a better story. Oh yeah and no one answered my question from chapter one. It is still up there if you want to try.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Billybob-csagun36**

**queenofchaos(who is anonymous)**

**Special Thanks to alerts:**

**Billybob-csagun36**

**LadyLorairiesTheassassin(cool name by the way)**

**fireyhell**

**WatermellonPumpkin**

**My first alerters and reviewers.**

I couldn't believe how unlucky I was. I usually noticed if the twins are following me. It was like I had a sixth sense for these things, but Ginny's transformation must have affected me more than I thought because they were standing right behind me and giving their darkest smiles. They had likely heard everything I had said and since they couldn't see Miracle, it just looked like I was talking to myself, again.

"Aww is ickle Ronniekins feeling neglected? Does he," started Fred, while making small cooing noises.

"Need his," continued George

"Mommy," they finished together. I couldn't help the flush that came to my cheeks. I looked over at Miracle and saw that she looked furious. Her bright red hair looked close to fire as it floated around her face and she was also flushed but with anger. She's usually a very gentle person but I know from experience that she is very passionate and has a tendency to explode with anger if you make her mad about something she feels strongly about. I glanced nervously at my brothers and hoped that if I walked away they would just leave me alone but after living with them for seven years, I knew it was futile. I began walking the trail back home with my brothers and Miracle in tow. It looked like they were not going to stop. I tried to focus on the singing of the trees or the communicating animals but for once everything was silent. It appeared that the forest had also sensed the tension and was listening in.

"Hey, answer us. Does the little freak need his mommy? Is he tired of being all alone? Even Ginny doesn't want to play with you. Actually, she would make a far better brother than you ever would. At least she doesn't believe in something as stupid as talking trees and she's not bad on a broom" I didn't even look up. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing my face. Plus, I didn't want to give them any attention. It didn't seem worth it.

When the twins saw that I wasn't listening to them they stopped just before we left the forest. They grabbed both of my arms and turned me around.

"Do you hear us," George started.

"You're all alone here. You don't belong with us," continued Fred.

"You're no Weasley." I stared at them blankly.

"I really could care less. Who wants to be a Weasley if I have to put up with you? I'd rather be a Malfoy than say I'm related to either of you. You're really just a bu-," I was abruptly cut off by Fred pushing me to the ground and the two's laughter filled the forest. I began to wheeze badly and when I looked up I saw Fred and George's smirking faces.

"You were right. You have no place here. You would be better off lea-" before he could finish his sentence a wind came and knocked the two off their feet. Another wind came and blew them harder. Fred's feet flew up in the air while George seemed to do a miniature back flip that resembled an expert gymnast's. For a few seconds, everything was calm. Then the ground began to rumble. Miracle smirked as she watched them stumbling to gain ground. Ron, who was still on the floor, could only stare amusedly as Fred and George continued to trip over their feet.

"It's all the little dork's fault. He's doing it." The ground stopped shaking and before either brother could gain balance, Ron sprinted to the house. Ron's entrance went unnoticed by his family who were all conversing, but Fred and George stumbling in and covered with dirt did grab the Weasley matron's attention.

"What happened to you two?" she asked irritably. They turned their glares to me and I knew that I wouldn't get out of this one.

"Ron was in the woods talking to himself again." They didn't need to say anything else because they knew those were the magic words. All arguing would be futile. They were two against one. Mum turned her sharp gaze on me and it suddenly turned nervous. She turned to face her husband and seemed to communicate through their eyes before she finally brought up the strength to say what had been haunting her for years.

"Arthur, he's doing it again. There has to be something wrong. It isn't normal for things to continue like this. We have to take him- "

"Molly, no, it could be dangerous"

"Arthur, it's not dangerous and if we don't do something soon, it could ruin his development."

"What are you going on about? There's nothing wrong with me!" I exclaimed angrily. Even though she sometimes seemed to glaze over me, I knew that my mom would never hurt me intentionally. Moms were not supposed to do that. My siblings were all staring at me surprised at my outburst. I usually stayed quiet during family meetings and tried to blend into the background but not today. I'd heard my parents commenting about my sanity but only little comments about them worrying. I had never believed they would want to do something about it. Something that has a potential of being dangerous.

"We know Ronald it's just a little check-up. We'll get that problem fixed and everything will be fine." She said while patting his head patronizingly.

"Molly, just remember that this could all go badly. You heard the statistics," Arthur Weasley said in a resigned voice. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes irritably. I had never seen him so stressed before, not even the time that Bill blew up the couch, or the time Charlie made Percy cough bubbles for a week, or even the time… Well, you get the picture. It had to be something very serious to make my dad like this.

"Dad, what's going on," I asked desperately. I needed answers. Something was up and I knew this decision could go either be really good or catastrophic to me. I was at least smart enough to figure that one out.

"Ronald, don't worry. We're just going to take you on a little trip. We'll be back before you know it. Go put on your sweater honey. We'll meet you down in a little while." I nodded my head slowly and walked to the edge of the stairs. When everyone went back to what they were going and weren't playing the slightest attention to anything else, I tiptoed to the still open door and stepped silently out. When it appeared that I was home free, I made a dash towards the forest. I stopped as I crossed the large threshold and I looked around wildly. My heart was beating unbelievably fast from a combination of the run here and nerves.

"Miracle!" I called, hearing the slight hysterical note in my voice. "Miracle, please. There's something going on. My family…it's….they're planning something. I…I…" I stumbled over my words. There was nothing I could do.

"Oh, little red, things were not supposed to go this way. It seems the fates are preparing. The forest feels it. Today will mark the beginning of a new future." Ron stared at Miracle. Her eyes were dull and held great sadness, reminding Ron, for the first time, that she had lived for hundreds of years.. Her face appeared very gaunt as if the life was leaving her. Ron let a small gasp as he finished raking over her appearance. She looked like a ghost with her pale glowing skin standing under the waning moon and her dark haunted eyes.

"Miracle, what do you mean? What are fates? Please, I don't know what to do. What are they planning? Do you know something? I have to-" I had to stop. Looking at Miracle, I saw something that I never thought I would see. Bright green tears were streaming from her eyes and splashing on her silver dress and touching the fabric before disappearing. She let out an anguished cry and stepped forwards. I felt numb. This was my Miracle. Like my dad, she was made out of the toughest stuff on this planet. She had lived through the worst of the worst and watched as humans rose up and fell again. She had watched this all happen without a single tear, but today, she had broken and I had caused it. Two people, who rarely showed such heart wrenching emotions in my life, had just fallen apart in the same day….over me. My heart broke at the sight of her. Was this what I caused? Suddenly, for the first time in my whole life, I didn't want to be able to see the extraordinary forest for what it was. I wanted to look at it and see it the way normal people did. I didn't want to know the story of the forest or how amazing it was that I could still see everything past the age of six. Most of all, I was tired of causing everyone so much pain. Miracle had loved me as a son and all I'd done to repay her was cause her heart ache. I couldn't stand it anymore. It was strange that all of this had passed over my mind in seconds and as this thought crossed my mind, I was swept into the most tender and loving hug I had ever experienced. Not a brief pat like my dad did, or a quick bone crushing hug that my mother was famous for, but a warm and caring hug that passed all of her love over to me. It was truly overwhelming what this hug did to me. I could never match all of the feelings in this hug. I just didn't know how. I tried to convey that I felt close to what she was feeling too, but it just couldn't compare. I had finally found a home and I was hurting it. There was only one thing to be done. With a sigh, I pushed out of the hug.

"Miracle, I have to go and no matter what just remember that I will always love you. I d-" I had to stop before I'd be reduced to a blubbering mess. I stared into her eyes and I saw the resignation. It was almost as if she'd known I would say this, which is completely possible. This is Miracle after all. She caressed my face and looked into my eyes. We both understood that this would be our final goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ronald, may fate forever be on your side," she gave a final laugh as if this was some secret joke and walked into a giant oak tree that I could swear I'd never seen before. I smirked unwillingly. Only Miracle could make a sad departure seem stylish and a tad bit amusing. The trek leaving the forest was like a goodbye tour. I could have sworn that I had only gone a few feet in but the walk ended up taking me several minutes. I visited each tree, flower, and forest animal and promised I would one day return. There was an understanding between us that this was a double sided. I would return one day but my memories would not be the same. I wouldn't remember the conversations we had or the secrets they had told me. I wouldn't remember their constant bickering or their discussions on the lost human race, but they would remember me. They always remembered their children. It was with this final thought that I walked out of the forest with my head held high as one lone tear dripped down my face. I would always remember this forest.

**A/N: Question #2 (in case you haven't read my other stories just know I love testing my readers' knowledge)**

**Q2: What are the names of the three ships that sailed the sea for Jamestown.( I know elementary right. They start off easy then get harder)**


End file.
